I spy
by Bouncy cat
Summary: Fuji takes an interest in Kaidoh.  Will be FujiKai.


Fuji didn't know how Kaidoh had managed to fly below his radar all these years. The tough attitude was so obviously an act, but it had taken a damn cat for him to really see through it. The moment he saw Kaidoh crouched before the fat grey feline, petting it with the utmost care, his perception of the boy had changed. Kaidoh looked so right on his knees.

Fuji hadn't been in a relationship for quite a while. He'd had both Eiji and Oishi until he decided that those two worked better together than with him. He'd considered taking Takashi, but he didn't want to leave a beautiful friendship in ruins. Momoshiro would never be able to give him the kind of dedication he wanted from a lover; the boy didn't have the attention span. Ryoma…was Tezuka's and Inui was too much like Fuji himself.

Of course there'd been some short flings; he had his needs after all. Tachibana was particularly good…Fuji always did like a challenge.

He had enough of one night stands though, he wanted something lasting. He wanted to take the time to really make someone his, in every possible way. He wondered how much experience Kaidoh had…

First he was going to have a chat with Inui though; it was bad manners to stray into another's territory and Inui and Kaidoh did seem terribly close. As Inui would say, he needed more data.

* * *

Kaidoh looked up from the cat he was playing with just in time to see Fuji-senpai walking away. Did his senpai see him acting silly with the cat? He flushed at the thought. He was in his second year of senior high school now, too old to be talking to cats.

And in front of Fuji-senpai of all people…He'd rather it have been anyone but him.

He remembered the last match he'd played with his senpai. Fuji had seemed frustrated somehow and his cold blue eyes were open when they started the match. Kaidoh hadn't even managed to get a single point. It had been a clear and humiliating defeat in front of many other students, and it had taken all of Kaidoh's determination to shake Fuji's hand at the end of the match instead of throwing his racket at his senpai's head and running of the courts like he felt like doing. He'd noticed Tezuka and Inui's reproachful glances, pointed at Fuji, but somehow that only made him more upset; it was as if they thought Fuji should have taken it easy on him, as if Kaidoh wasn't worth Fuji's full strength…

* * *

Fuji joined Inui outside the court where he was watching Kaidoh in a practise match.

He snapped a picture. "The camera loves him."

"Does it now…"

Fuji heard Inui's unspoken insinuation.

"This is my 'professional' opinion, Inui-kun. The angles of his face are perfect for the camera, he could be a model."

"There is less than 2 percent chance he would consider that as a career option."

"I bet he'd model for me."

"With the right incentive perhaps"

"And what would that be?"

Inui didn't answer him. "Why this sudden interest in Kaidoh?"

Fuji remained silent.

Inui turned to study him, searching his face as if he was looking for something. Finally he seemed to come to a decision. "We train by the river on Tuesdays around five. I'd be willing to make myself scarce…for a price."

Fuji's smile grew more genuine for a moment. Inui had just given his permission, which was not a necessity, but certainly made things easier. "I'm always willing to help a classmate out, Inui-kun, what can I do for you?"

Inui's glasses shimmered in the sunlight. "I particularly enjoyed the photographic evidence of your tryst with Tachibana-san."

Fuji's eyes opened slightly and a vague smile played around his lips. "It was the least I could do for the data you provided me with. You want more?"

Inui pointedly turned his gaze on Kaidoh and back at Fuji.

"Ah. That shouldn't be a problem either. Is there a time limit on this one too?"

Inui shook his head.

"How generous of you" Fuji turned to go.

"Fuji"

He turned back to look at Inui.

"Kaidoh is my best friend. You'd best not forget that."

Fuji's opened his eyes fully, showing Inui the full intensity of his eyes, and bowed, acknowledging the threat.

Fuji didn't doubt Kaidoh would work extremely hard to be perfect, in all aspects of his life.

Fuji studied the other boy while he practised his swings. His body was magnificent, though perhaps a bit skinny and the determination in those big eyes was clearly visible.

Tiny water droplets made their way down Kaidoh's bare torso, making Fuji wish he was further along in the execution of his plan. But he couldn't rush things, not with Kaidoh, because if Inui hadn't done anything to the boy yet Fuji was pretty sure no one else had either, which meant that Kaidoh was a first timer and those were always quick to run.

* * *

Kaidoh stood in the river, heavy towel draped into the water. He swung. He swung again and again. Inui had cancelled their practice after finding out about a new player at a rival school. He was collecting 'ii data'. Kaidoh wouldn't slack off though; he needed more strength, and more control. He wanted to be able to control exactly where his boomerang snake would hit. It was his one point of pride, the one hit that none of his peers seemed to be able to copy, not even Fuji senpai. His senpai didn't have the strength or the endurance to play the way Kaidoh did. It was unfair really, how easily the other boy had beaten him. Maybe he should ask Inui for ideas. If he was ever going to make it to the top he needed more moves. He worked with silent determination, until he became aware of someone sitting on the bank, watching him.

"Fuji-senpai!"


End file.
